The present invention relates generally to a window construction for mounting in the walls of buildings such as homes and the like and, more particularly, to an improved window construction or module having integrated sill and casing members. Although the invention will be shown and described herein primarily by way of reference to double hung windows, it will be recognized that the present invention is equally applicable to all manner of windows, including but not limited to, single-hung windows, casement windows, sliding windows, bay windows, picture windows, curved windows, round windows, and other types of residential and commercial windows.
Window assemblies in both the new construction and replacement window markets commonly incorporate plastic materials and it is known to manufacture windows and window components entirely from plastic, most typically vinyl, i.e., from extruded members which are cut and assembled to form the window frame, sashes, and so forth. Such window assemblies typically include multiple components which must be installed and secured to each other on site, thereby increasing the time and labor cost for installation. Furthermore, such materials lack the often-desired traditional appearance of wooden windows having a wooden exterior sill and wooden exterior casing. Where a traditional appearance is desired for plastic window installations, wooden or synthetic exterior casings and sill members may be applied by craftsmen in the field, thus increasing the cost of installing the windows.
Also, an interior casing/extension jamb is conventionally applied after the window has been installed into the rough window opening to give a desired finished appearance on the interior side of the window. This likewise requires skilled craftsmen to apply, thus increasing the cost and time for installation of the windows.
When multiple components are installed in the field, sealing members such as gaskets, adhesives, caulking, and the like must also be installed on-site for the protection against the entry of moisture or other environmental contamination.
The present invention provides a new and improved window construction and method that overcome the above-referenced problems and others.